Camping Trip
by Card-Keeper
Summary: Summary: This is a Yami Bakura/Ryou fic, which means its yaoi. O.o Don’t like, don’t read. :p Ryou and his Father go on a camping trip but something happens to his father. The Millennium Ring acts weird and now Yami Bakura is stuck out of the ring! Ho
1. Chapter 1

Card-Keeper: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. ;_; Don't sue me I'm poor! Please read and review! Yami Card Keeper: (Good thing she doesn't. Anzu would be dead by now.) Card-Keeper: I heard that! ::Grumbles about hatred of Anzu:: Yami Card-Keeper: -_-;;  
  
Summary: This is a Yami Bakura/Ryou fic, which means its yaoi. O.o Don't like, don't read. :p Ryou and his Father go on a camping trip but something happens to his father. The Millennium Ring acts weird and now Yami Bakura is stuck out of the ring! How will they cope? Rated PG for some violence and kissing later and shonen-ai I guess. ^_^  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
//yami bakura thought talking to ryou//  
  
/ryou thought talking to yami bakura/  
  
change of scene ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Card-Keeper: Oh yeah, and Ryou is Bakura(for all of you who don't know) and Yami Bakura is just Bakura for this fic. And now on to the fic!  
  
Camping Trip- Chapter 1  
  
"Wake up Ryou! It's already 5:30 and we need to miss the traffic if we're going to get to Green Forest!" said Ryou's father as he pulled the blankets off of him, much to his disappointment.  
  
"Aww. Come on, 5 more minutes!" Ryou said as he pulled them back over his head.  
  
"Oh, alright. But I'll be back up here if your not up by then." he said.  
  
Once his dad left another figure slowly emerged from his Millennium Ring. "Wake up Ryou." He said calmly as he punched him, hard. It was his 'wake up call' as Bakura put it before. Ryou gasped for air as he tried to focus on who was there even though he already knew.  
  
'Geez. Why does he have to act this way towards me. What have I done to deserve this anyway? And to make matters worse I know I can never be with him- wait did I just think that? No, I cannot love my Yami! I musn't! If he ever found out I would be dead meat.'  
  
Bakura just stood there and looked at the surprised and hurt boy below him. "You better get up and ready for that camping trip, I am looking forward to it. Now hurry up and get dressed weakling." And with that said he returned to the sanctuary of his Millenium Ring.  
  
"This is going to be a long vacation. Owowow."  
  
As Ryou changed he looked at all the bruises scattered around from Yami's beatings. 'I don't understand. I wish he were like Yugi's yami. Why can't he be nice? Maybe there's a reason why he's always so cruel, but then again, Yami doesn't seem to need a reason for anything.' He sighed as he continued to dress, wincing every so often because of the pain.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It took 4 hours for Ryou's dad to drive them to Green Forest. When they got there, Ryou's dad volunteered to set up the tent while Ryou would go gather firewood. Once he got out of his dad's field of vision, Bakura came out of the Millennium Ring, scaring Ryou half to death in the process.  
  
"B-Bakura! Uh..err." Ryou really wasn't in the mood for another beating today. He knew that if he ran though his yami would catch him and beat him even harder, but that didn't seem to matter to him at the moment.  
  
'Noo! Not now! How can I explain to Father why I'm all beaten up from just getting firewood? No one is up at this hour let alone some bully all the way out in the middle of nowhere. I have to try to get away this time.' And with that thought Ryou dashed away from Bakura at lightning speed. Bakura however made no move to stop him. He only stared blankly ahead of him as his light got further out of sight.  
  
'Why didn't I go after him? I could have easily caught up to him and beaten that weakling to a bloody pulp for trying to get away. I wish he weren't afraid of me- hey wait! He's just a weakling! I can't be going soft now- can I? NO! I am not going soft especially on him!'  
  
Ryou ran and ran through the forest, not paying attention to where he was going or even looking back to see if Yami was chasing him at all. All he cared about was getting as far away as he could. After running for a while, he tripped on a tree root and fell face first in the dirt. Only then did he begin to cry. He cried not because of the pain of the constant beatings, but because they were done by the one he cared for most. There he finally admitted it to himself- he loved Yami. He only wished his yami would love him back. 'Ha, like that would ever happen. He thought. Well, I suppose I should get back to camp now; Father may be worried about me. Oh, but I have no firewood. Oh well, I'll just tell him something happened; I have the whole walk back to think of an excuse.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Ryou arrived back at camp, his father was relieved his son was back alright, but frustrated that he brought no firewood with him.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Father. I can go back out if you want and get some." Said Ryou.  
  
"No, no. Don't worry about it Ryou. Just be sure to bundle up tonight, it's supposed to get really cold."  
  
"Alright." And then a thought crossed his mind. 'Yami! Isn't he still out in the forest? I wonder what he could possibly be doing.?'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bakura was wandering back to camp while trying to sort out his feelings about his light. 'I should have pounded that weakling! But why didn't I? I- I can't understand it. I almost felt sorry for him; the look he gave me, it was so sad and scared. Ohh, I can't be thinking like a mortal! I'm not sorry for him nor do I care about his feelings or pain. I'll give him the beating of his life when I get back oh yeah!'  
  
When Bakura returned back to camp, he made his way to Ryou's tent. When he went in he found Ryou without a blanket shivering harshly from the cold night. 'He must have forgotten his blanket.' Bakura slowly and quietly made his way down to give Ryou the scare of his life, but paused before to think. 'Oh, look at him. He's just lying there cold and all I can do is beat him? Geez, he's so pathetic and wimpy and stupid and cute and wait, did I just say CUTE? Ryou is NOT cute! How can those thoughts enter my head?' "Ryou."he whispered under his breath.  
  
Just then Bakura felt sorry for him, always getting beaten up and there wasn't anything he could do even if he tried to stop him. Now here he was in the cold trying to sleep. Bakura then found himself wrapping his arms around Ryou's waist and snuggling his head against his chest, trying to keep him warm. 'Man, what am I doing!? But it does feel nice to be with him like this- no no wait it doesn't! I'm just doing this because of how pitiful he is! That's all! When Ryou wakes up, he's going to freak though. Maybe I can sneak away before he wakes up in the morning. Yeah, I'll do that, it's better than having him freeze to death. Great, I've gone soft. Well, it's not too bad, I have Ryou here don't I?'  
  
Bakura then looked down at the bundle in his arms. A smile formed on Ryou's lips and Bakura almost thought that he had whispered his name. 'Hmmm. He must be dreaming. Oh, I hope they're good dreams; probably not though if he mentioned my name.oh I'm sorry Ryou! I wish there were some way I could make up for all the pain I caused you! I promise never to hurt you again Ryou!' And with that thought he gently bent down and planted a small peck on his lips. //Goodnight aibou// he said mentally to Ryou, thinking maybe he could hear him in his dreams.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Unnoticed even by Bakura, a shadowy figure had witnessed the entire event. "So, this is the feared Millennium Item thief! Haha! He's nothing but a lovesick puppy dog! And I know his only weakness! Perfect!"  
  
The shadowy figure then held up his hand and chanted a spell. The Millennium Ring glowed a dull yellow, but neither noticed. The shadow man then fled back into the forest, unknown to Ryou nor Bakura of his presence.  
  
~End of Chapter 1~  
  
Card-Keeper: Hope you liked the first chapter! Please read and review! Nice reviews are preffered though.^_^ Flames are accepted but I will just ignore them if they are about it being yaoi or anything I already mentioned above! 


	2. Chapter 2

Card-Keeper: Well, you all asked for it so here is chapter 2! Yami Card-Keeper: And you're forgetting that you don't own Yu-Gi-Oh aibou. Card-Keeper: ;_; rub it in why don't you!  
  
Camping Trip- Chapter 2  
  
^^^Next Morning^^^^  
  
Bakura made sure he woke up first so he could get back to his Millennium Ring before his light awoke. He took one final moment before to gaze at the sweet bundle in his arms. However, when Ryou began to stir, Bakura decided it was time to get back in his ring. Each time he tried though, the ring glowed a pale yellow and would not allow him back in.  
  
'What is wrong with the Millennium Ring!? If I cannot get in Ryou will see me!' he gulped as he tried to slowly slip away from his light without him awakening. Bakura's grace was never one of his strong points, because as soon as he made it off the bed, he tripped over Ryou's sneakers, falling flat on his face with a loud thud. This caused Ryou to wake up of course.  
  
Bakura, in a panic now, slid underneath Ryou's clothes pile to not be seen. 'Hey, isn't Ryou usually neat with his things?' he thought to himself as Ryou began to wake up. 'Oh yeah, I forgot about when we got there I pushed him while he was carrying everything. Ohh, why am I always so cruel to my aibou? He must hate me.'  
  
While Bakura was lost in a world of his own, he didn't notice that Ryou was about to get changed into his normal clothes. Luckily, Ryou was still a little drowsy, so while he picked up a shirt and jeans to wear, he didn't notice that a pair of eyes were under the shirt. Bakura held his breath hoping he wouldn't be discovered. If Ryou looked again, he would surely notice him. 'Gosh he's so adorable without a shirt on. Wait! Where did that come from!? Geez, I really must have fallen hard for him.'  
  
After Ryou left the tent to help his father prepare breakfast, Bakura emerged from underneath the clothes and snuck out the back of the tent so he wouldn't be noticed. Then he traveled into the forest to think of why his Millennium Ring would not let him in.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^Ryou at Camp^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder where Yami could be, I haven't seen him since I ran away from him yesterday in the forest." He said to no one in particular. 'I wonder if he's alright.w-wait, it's good that he isn't here isn't it? I mean, now there's no one beating me up every time my dad leaves! I guess I kinda miss him though, he's a part of me, even though he's not very nice. I'm sure he's good at heart though. I think I'll go look for him after. Yeah, maybe he tried to get back to camp and something bad happened. Maybe then he'll know what it's like to be beaten. I hope he's alright though.'  
  
Ryou's father just looked at the boy lost in thought. He stopped eating his breakfast and was just staring blankly into the fire. "Ryou, is something bothering you? Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Ryou immediately came to and looked at his dad. "Oh, no I'm just fine Dad. You don't have to worry, I was just thinking."  
  
"Hey Ryou, I was wondering, how about we go for a hike this afternoon? It'll be fun!"  
  
"Sure Dad. Sounds great." He said. 'Now I can look for Yami while spending time with my dad. I hope I don't look suspicious trying to look for him when I'm supposed to be just enjoying myself.'  
  
^^^^^^Hike^^^^^^^^ While Ryou and his dad hiked, Ryou continuously shifted his eyes from side to side in hopes of finding his Yami. His dad got confused by his strange actions but left him alone believing his son was probably nervous being in the forest. They talked a lot during the hike and learned a lot about each other, them being apart most of the time because of his dad's job.  
  
"After a few hours, they arrived back at camp, Ryou now very concerned about his Yami. 'Where could he be!? Oh what if something bad happened to him, if anything happened to him I don't know how I could live with myself.' He thought as his eyes began to water.  
  
"Uhh, Dad, can I go back into the forest? I uhh, really liked the uhh, trees. they were pretty." He said nervously while desperately trying to hide his tears building in his eyes.  
  
"Sure son, just be back before dark alright? Do you want me to come?"  
  
"No thanks, I feel like being alone right now."  
  
"Okay. Ja! Have fun!"  
  
Once Ryou got out of his dad's field of view, he broke into a run, tears now falling freely from his face. He had to find Yami, no matter what! His Yami was everything to him, he didn't care how cruel he was, he still loved him. Nothing he said or did would change that. Ryou then stopped to gaze up at the sky now beginning to get dark. /Yami, where are you.?/ he thought, unintentionally mind connecting with Bakura. Just when he was going to turn around to head back to camp, he saw a shadow in the trees move.  
  
"Yami? Yami is that you!?"  
  
Ryou then rushed over to what he thought was his Yami. When he looked at the man however he knew that it was most defiantly not his Yami. It was a strange man who was wrapped in a large black cloak so you could not see his eyes let alone much else of his body.  
  
"W-Who are you?" asked a now frightened Ryou.  
  
"I am what you make of me, I can be your most treasured friend, or your most feared enemy. That is up to you." Said the man.  
  
"I-I don't understand.what do you want?"  
  
"Hey, I did the hard part. I cast a spell on your Millennium Ring so your Yami cannot reenter it. All we need to do now is find him and destroy him! I want- no need him dead got that kid? And you're gonna help me! He can no longer depend on that stupid ring to hide himself anymore! Hahahaha I can almost smell victory!"  
  
Ryou just stared like this guy had totally lost it. He became more alert however when he mentioned his Yami. "There's no way I'll help you hurt Yami!"  
  
"Hehehe stupid boy. You don't have a choice. If you won't help me by choice I'll use you as bait and lure in your precious Yami." He stated as he trapped Ryou in his tracks by a binding spell. Ryou struggled against it but was unable to break free from it's grasp. "Hahahaha! Pathetic! You scared yet?"  
  
"."  
  
"Hmm? No answer? How rude! No one is rude to me EVER! You know what happens to rude people? They are punished!" And with that said, Ryou felt a jolt of pain pass through his entire body. "You want more? That was just a little jolt, now, are you ready to help me?"  
  
".n-no."  
  
"Well then, let's see if you'll change your mind after you taste this!" Another wave of pain much stronger than the first hit Ryou, and this time it didn't stop. Ryou had never been this scared in his life, not because of death, but because he never got to tell his Yami he loved him."  
  
/I-I'm sorry Yami, p-please f-forgive m-me./ he said as he passed out from the pain, a single tear escaping from his eye.  
  
^^^^^Bakura in the Forest^^^^^^^  
  
/I-I'm sorry Yami, p-please f-forgive m-me./  
  
"Aibou?"  
  
Bakura looked frantically around him, trying to see if his light was there. No one was there. Had he just imagined it? He wasn't sure. Why would Ryou be saying sorry? That made no sense, he was the one who needed to apologize. He tried to mind connect with Ryou.  
  
//Aibou are you there? Aibou answer me NOW. Aibou...? Aibou! Come on! AIBOU!?//  
  
Bakura then thought of another idea, the Millennium Ring! He couldn't get inside but he still had the power to sense where it is just like he can tell if other Millennium items are around! He put all his power into concentrating where it was. After only a few seconds he locked onto it and sped toward it, hoping to find his light with it.  
  
"I hope he's alright." he said while running into the night.  
  
~End of Chapter 2~  
  
Card-Keeper: Well that's the end of chapter 2! Please read and review! Thanks to those who reviewed in the last chapter. Remember the more reviews I receive the faster the next chapter will be up! ^_^ Yami Card-Keeper: Yay this one was longer. ^_^ Ryou: Why do I have to always get beat up! It's not fair! Waaa. Bakura: Don't worry aibou I won't hurt you anymore. And I'm coming to save you aren't I? Ryou: aww your so sweet. ::pecks his yami's cheek:: Bakura: ::blushes:: 


	3. Chapter 3

Card-Keeper: Ok people are all thinking that Malik is the shadowy dude. He is my own made up character, that's all.  
  
Yami Card-Keeper: And yet again, she does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Card-Keeper: ;_;  
  
  
  
Camping Trip- Chapter 3  
  
^^^^^Forest with Shadow Man and Ryou^^^^^  
  
"Ryou!" Bakura shouted as he saw Ryou's limp form passed out on the ground. He kneeled down and cradled his head in his lap, tears forming on his eyes, but he did not allow them to fall. He could not show weakness in front of his hikari. Turning his head to the cause of Ryou's pain he shouted, "What have you done!? What reason do you have to harm him? He has done nothing to you!"  
  
"Hehehe.why do I need a reason? You never seemed to need one to hurt the boy."  
  
Bakura lowered his head down, ashamed of how he had treated his aibou. "You have no right to harm him anymore than I do! And I promise not to hurt him any longer." He said the last part quieter. "What do you want with him!?"  
  
"Ohohoho, it's not the boy I want, it's YOU! I knew that if I had the boy, I can make you do whatever I please to keep him safe! Now, if you try to defy me, he will be the one to suffer!" he then emitted another energy field similar to what trapped Ryou before. "Now, step inside that light, and don't try anything funny. Remember, it's your little lover's life that's on the line here heehee! Oh, this is so much fun! Toying with you Bakura! So, what now of the great millennium items thief now huh!"  
  
Before Bakura stepped into the energy field, he took one last look at his beloved, and mouthed the words "I love you" to him, even though he knew Ryou wouldn't be able to tell what he said. When he stepped inside, a wave of pain shot through him. "There, I did what you wanted! Now let Ryou go!" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Ahahahaha! Fool! Did you honestly think that I would let him go? And you know what? To express my love for you all, I will let you have the pleasure of watching the boy die!"  
  
"No! You monster! You can't please I beg of you...not Ryou..please...not Ryou." Bakura tried to break free to stop the madman, but the energy field he was around would not allow it. It was even harder because of the pain he was in. The shadow man now walked towards Ryou and cast a small spell on him. Green light came around him for a second then vanished. Ryou coughed for a second before opening his eyes, and for a second Bakura thought he was okay until he noticed that in between more coughs, he was struggling to breathe also. "W-what have you done to him!?" I demand you tell me right this moment!"  
  
"A very simple spell really. I cast a poison spell, so that right this moment as we are speaking now, the poison is eating away at your precious little friend here. And you get to watch it all right here right now! Isn't it wonderful?" he cackled.  
  
"Ryou no! You've got to fight it Ryou! Come on Ryou please fight it!" Even through all of Bakura's pleas, Ryou would just lay there motionless, not even paying attention. "Ryou I know you can hear me!" After a long silence Ryou answered. "Why are you so worried about me all of a sudden? Is it because if I die, so do you? It doesn't matter; I don't care anymore. It'll all be done with soon anyway." Ryou said quietly, but loud enough so Bakura could understand him.  
  
'Have I really hurt him so?' Bakura wondered. 'Oh, I wish I could take back all of the things I did to him. I deserve to die, not him. I have to save him somehow! No, Ryou.you'll live, I'll see to it that you live!' "Ryou will live you demon!" he shouted, surprising the Shadow Man and Ryou. A white light came around Bakura and filled him with immense power then. Bakura used up all the strength he could muster in freeing himself. Once he broke free, it took every ounce of strength left in him, if there even was any, to attack at the Shadow Man.  
  
"What!? Impossible! No one can break out of that binding spell!" he shouted as he shot a wave of energy at the attacking Bakura. Bakura concentrated and sent the white energy around him at his attacker. Now it was whoever's energy beam was stronger would be victorious. Unfortionatly, Bakura was tiring quickly, and it didn't look like he could do it anymore.  
  
'Yami no! Why are you doing this? D-does he.care? Or is it just to save himself? He's tired I can tell, he's not going to be able to stop that crazed man. He needs help, but what can I do?' Ryou then had an idea, the Shadow Man and his Yami were too preoccupied at the moment, so he snuck up behind the Shadow Man and punched him from behind. This caused him to lose balance and control of his energy beam. He and Ryou were hit by Bakura's and got knocked 10 yards away before Bakura realized what happened and rushed over. He checked the Shadow Man, dead. Then, he rushed over to Ryou, praying he was still alive. He checked his pulse, it was faint, but it was there. And luckily, he was breathing okay. But there was still a problem, the poison was still in affect and his light was injured badly.  
  
"Oh Ra, don't let Ryou die on me now!" said Bakura as he tore pieces of his shirt to bandage Ryou's wounds. Now, only one more problem, how was he going to get the poison out? He thought for a while, then remembered the day at school when Ryou had done a report on many different kinds of flowers. Bakura was bored so he decided to listen from inside the ring.  
  
^^^^Flashback scene^^^^  
  
The entire class was half asleep, even the teacher, listening to Ryou, too caught up in his report to notice how boring his flower project was.  
  
"And this flower, the one with the pink petals, it makes you sneeze a lot. And if you touch it you'll get all itchy, so I wouldn't recommend it. And this flower, see it has a light blue petal and a dark green stem? It's such a healthy plant, it can cure many sicknesses, like poison. All you have to do is cut off the petals and grind them into a fine powder and add water to it. And this flower."  
  
^^^^End Flashback^^^^  
  
"Ryou loved that flower project." Bakura chuckled inwardly. "I think I saw those flowers somewhere around here." He looked around, but didn't stray too far away from his light. After a few minutes, he found them and grinded them into powder. He stored them in his pocket for now. When he returned to Ryou, he noticed his condition was worsening rapidly, and if he didn't do something soon his aibou would be lost to him forever.  
  
"Okay Ryou, I know you don't feel well, but we have to find a source of water somewhere." He said as he lifted him and carried him on his search for water.  
  
After a few minutes, Bakura found a small creek. He set Ryou down and put the powder and water together in his hands. He carefully brought it to Ryou so as not to lose any of the water, and make him drink it all. Ryou coughed a few times then fell silent. At first Bakura panicked thinking he was too late, but when his aibou opened his eyes he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay." Said Ryou.  
  
"Me!? What about you! You could have died back there! You idiot why did you do such a stupid thing!"  
  
Ryou cringed at his Yami's screaming. Seeing this Bakura sat back down. "Sorry for yelling, I guess I got carried away. Sorry for everything I ever have done to you also." him saying the latter barely above a whisper. "Are you in any pain, aibou?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, thanks to you." At this statement Bakura blushed. He looked down trying to hide it. Ryou noticed it but chose to say nothing and it was funny seeing his Yami embarrassed.  
  
"Hey, why don't we head back to camp now? I bet your father is very worried."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Oh, and aibou? Um, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you.besides the fact that I'm so sorry for everything, and that I promise never to hurt you again."  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Uh.well I'll tell you when we get back."  
  
"Oh.okay."  
  
And so lifting Ryou up, Bakura carried his light back to camp.  
  
~End of Chapter 3~  
  
Card-Keeper: Done with this chapter!  
  
Yami Card-Keeper: Noo I want more!  
  
Card-Keeper: Well the next chapter is on it's way. I'd write more but it's 11:00 P.M. and I'm not allowed on any longer. How cruel. ;_; Next chapter will be lots of fluff! ^_^ Read and review please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Card-Keeper: Sorry it took longer for this chapter! I've been busy the last few days.  
  
Yami Card-Keeper: Liar! You've just been too busy staring at Bakura pics all day!  
  
Card-Keeper: Uh, well..on to the fic!  
  
Yami Card-Keeper: And remember! Card-Keeper does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ^_^  
  
Camping Trip- Chapter 4  
  
Before going to meet Ryou's Dad, Bakura went and hid in the bushes and made his way to their tent. Ryou and Bakura wasn't sure how they were going to explain Bakura, if they even were, so for now they're just going to keep it a secret.  
  
Ryou's Dad was very relieved when he finally saw his son back. They talked for a while, Ryou explained that he got lost and because it got dark, couldn't find his way back. After the short talk, they each went to their separate tents. When Ryou got inside his, he found an already asleep Yami. Ryou sighed, 'I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out what he wanted to tell me.' He then laid next to his Yami, but not too close, he didn't want him to get mad.  
  
Later that night, Bakura awoke to see laying in front of him a very cold Ryou. He was shivering harshly, and Bakura couldn't help but feel bad for him. Then he got an idea, he could do like last time to keep him warm! Content with his thoughts, he snuggled up against his hikari. What he didn't notice what that this time, he woke him up. Ryou just laid there, unmoving for a while, then finally it hit him- his Yami was snuggling against him! Could he? Was this what he wanted to tell him before? That he.cared?  
  
'There's only one way to find out how he feels.' he thought as he wrapped his arms around his Yami's waist. He took a deep breath before he leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, causing Bakura to stir.  
  
"Huh, what? Oh, Ryou? W-wait! I- I can explain! I was only trying to keep you warm that's all! R-Ryou I- " he was silenced by his aibou placing a finger on his mouth.  
  
"Hey Yami?"  
  
"Um.yes?" he said meekly.  
  
"I'm cold. Can you keep me warm? I- ah, forgot to bring my sleeping bad and blanket."  
  
"Oh.sure." He smiled and held his aibou closer. "  
  
Ryou's face was now pressed up against his Yami's chest as they breathed in each other's scents. 'Ryou's so adorable when he's asleep. I wish I could stay like this forever.' Bakura then began to massage his aibou's back as he slept contently. //I love you aibou// he said mentally.  
  
/Love you too Yami./ said his hikari as he brought his head up from his chest and stared lovingly at him. Their faces were only a few millimeters apart before Bakura noticed this and kissed Ryou on the lips. He happily returned the kiss but more passionate than before. They parted only because of loss of air and looked upon each other's faces again before kissing again.  
  
//Hey aibou?//  
  
/Yeah?/  
  
//I really am so sorry for all the pain I caused you before. Before I met you, all I knew was hate and anger and anxiety. When I met you however I felt another feeling different from the others, and I couldn't handle it, so I took it out on what the cause was. Now I realize what that feeling is, and I'm so glad you feel the same way, especially after how I've treated you. I don't deserve you.// Bakura's eyes filled with tears and as much as he tried to fight them back, they escaped and ran down his face, only to have Ryou wipe them away with his hand. //You're the best aibou.//  
  
/Well wouldn't the best choose nothing but the best?/  
  
//Aibou.I really don't deserve your kindness. I-// Bakura was silenced by Ryou's lips hitting his for another passionate kiss. Ryou parted his lips slightly and Bakura noticed this and slipped his tongue in his mouth. For a while nothing else seemed to matter anymore. When they parted Ryou began leaving a trail of kisses down his neck to his shoulder. He stopped when he heard a soft moan from his Yami, and snuggled up against his chest again. They fell asleep in each other's arms that night, and both new their lives had made a new turn for the better.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Card-Keeper: There I'm finished! ^_^ Read and review please! 


End file.
